The Divide
by FuckinPoind3xter
Summary: In which Spock meets a young woman with talents beyond most peoples wildest dreams, grows attached, finds something akin peace and realizes he has more demons than he knew. Star Trek AU. Spock/OC - - Darker themes later - -
1. Chapter 1

**_So, this is my first Star Trek fic and I have to be honest, I don't know much about the Star Trek world. Reviews are very much appreciated because of that fact. I will warn that I will change the cover photo for this story every week or every other week, most likely the latter. _**

**_Disclaimer (s): I won nothing but my OC Nevaeh, and I don't even own the name. The name belongs to FloodFeSTeR and her character for her story Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell. The quote belongs to Ellen Hopkins._**

* * *

_**"Some people  
Never find the right kind of love  
you know, the kind that steals  
your breath away.  
Like diving into a snowmelt.  
The kind that jolts your heart,  
sets it beating apace.  
An anxious hiccupping of hummingbirds wings.  
The kind that makes every terrible minute apart feel like hours.  
Days.  
Years.  
Some people flit from one insane possibility to the next.  
Never experiencing the connection of two people.  
rocked by destiny.  
Never knowing what it means to love someone else,  
more than themselves.  
More than life itself, or the promise of something better.  
Beyond this world,  
More even (forgive me!) than god.  
Lucky me, I found the right kind of love.  
With the wrong person."**_

* * *

It wasn't my idea to put this on paper, but something in the back of my head, that little evil voice, insisted so I had to say something.

It's not what you think, I'm not crazy, at least I would like to hope not. Not that there's anything wrong with crazy people, some of my best friends are crazy. The voice isn't mine though, so I guess that would qualify as crazy. Either way, it has had som pretty good ideas, it started this whole show. It also started a lot of the problems but who can keep track.

So anyway, you're here for a good story right? I wouldn't call it the best, but it's pretty out there and I think readers like that shit, right? Eh, you can make the decision for yourself. So where should we start? I don't want to do from the beginning because that would just take too long. I guess I could do the second chapter or something like that. I call it the second chapter because it _was_ the second chapter of my life. The new beginning.

Introductions first, I suppose.

You can call me Nevaeh, though I had a brother that repeatedly called me Nessie.

I was a brilliant neuro-surgeon, I was wanted by a lot of hospitals, practices, academies, but I chose Star Fleet as my base. It was a good choice, I mean come one, who passes up an offer from Star Fleet? Morons, that's who. Anyway, I can't give too much away but I can tell you this:

My name _was _Nevaeh.

I was a brilliant, young, neuro-surgeon and the day I joined Star Fleet was the day I met…well, I guess you could say I met my downfall. And I drug another soul down with me.

I ruined us both, and I don't regret any of it.

* * *

_**R&R please, flames are welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

She stared forward, eyes shaky and fingertips intertwined.

His hands ran down her thin right shoulder, his breath flowing across the tender skin and she could almost taste the alcohol in it. He whispered to her, telling her things that should make her blood curdle. But Nevaeh was not going to show anything for him. She was going to keep a mask and give him nothing that mattered. She only had to wait two more years and she would be free. The outside world would be hers to take and damn would she take it.

She let out a small cry of pain as the back of his hands connected heavily with the side of her face and she twisted to the ground on the opposite side of the bed. Her back thumped against the wall and she could feel the rug burn starting against the side of her right arm, but she didn't care. Perhaps he would kill her tonight. She wasn't giving him what he wanted, a reaction. She wouldn't satisfy him anymore.

"Lil wench," he cursed at her, standing over a still form and breathing heavy. "If ya mum wasn't in th' house I'd make ya fuckin scream."

She didn't look at him. She wouldn't give him what he wanted. She wouldn't give him anything that mattered. He didnt deserve it, why should he be rewarded with it? He bellowed out a howl and landed a heavy boot into her stomach, making blood splash up between her teeth. She spat it out across the carpet, staining the beige fabric with crimson that turned a sick brown.

"Think you're betta than me huh," he bellowed, leaning over her, arms back. "Ya ain't nothin gir'! Just some lil bitch that her mama didn' want! Ya nothin!"

She didn't look at him. She wouldn't give him what he wanted. She wouldn't give him anything that mattered. She wouldn't speak. She wouldn't grace him with her voice, he didn't deserve anything she had to offer. He was just another creature that belonged below in the sewers, but in the back of her mind she knew the sewers were too good of a place for a man of his quality. She grunted as he landed another kick into her stomach and curled her fingers in the carpet, swallowing back bile and squeezing her eyes shut.

It would all be over soon. She didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Nevaeh stared at the Star Fleet ship above her, marveling at the lights flashing through the glass pane in front of her and she pressed a hand palm flat against it. Her breath wafted over the glass, fogging it and she smiled. Space. Oh how she loved space.

"Nevaeh Hilderse?"

She blinked out of her reverie and looked to her right, slowly pulling her hand from the glass. "Oh…do I know you?"

He was…Vulcan? No, he had human eyes. This must be the famous Spock she had heard so much about.

He cleared his throat gently and then clasped his hands back behind his back, chin rising higher than a normal persons. "No ma'am, you do not know me. I do not know you either, I was coming to introduce myself. I have heard an array of compliments pointed towards you."

Her lips twitched in the corners and she bowed her head gently. "Well thank you for the interest, I assume you are Spock?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am, I am he."

Oh, he was a joy. She smiled fully then. "I have heard far more compliments for you than for me. I hope the rumors are true that you are the third most intelligent professor in all of Star Fleet."

"I hardly find that to be true, but why do you say third?"

"Because I am second."

He paused then, truly taken aback by this news. Nevaeh couldn't blame him. He was Vulcan, their intelligence was their whole world, it was everything to them. And she, a simple human, had taken over the neurological field in place of him. She was sure it was quite shocking.

"And who is the first," his throat sounded dry.

Nevaeh chuckled and brushed back a strand of dark hair. "I do not know, Commander Spock. But I would like to change the subject, if you do not mind."

"I do not."

He wanted to get off the topic as much as she did. "You are joining the 1701, correct?"

"Yes."

She smiled a bit wider. "Good, because I am joining the same crew."

His brow furrowed. "Would you not be better suited back at the academy?"

She nodded and turned, gesturing for him to follow her towards the loading bay. "Yes, but I was requested by a Vulcan leader to be sent to their homeworld and, seeing as this ship was headed towards them, they had me scheduled to board for the trip."

"Why were you requested, may I ask?"

Nevaeh shrugged and flashed he I.D. to a boarding commander just as Spock did. They were both passed and Nevaeh smiled as she tucked her I.D. card back into her pocket. "No one told me why really, just said that I should board the 1701 this afternoon and now here we are."

Spock nodded, following closely behind her. Nevaeh couldn't admit that it wasn't unnerving, because that would be a lie. Nevaeh was tall, 5'6"to be exact, but he was even taller than her. It was not comforting in the slightest. She couldn't ask him to join her at her side because then he would ask her why and then she would have to avoid a question and that did not make her seem professional at all. She would just have to be silent and leave him at her back.

She cleared her throat gently as they turned onto a ramp leading to an opening in the hull of the ship. "May I ask why you left your post at the academy?"

He seemed to hesitate. "Ms. Hilderse-"

"Spock, we are colleagues, please call me Nevaeh. You can even call me Nessie if you want to."

"I will prefer to address you by your first name."

Nevaeh nodded. "Good, because I will not respond to anything else," she smiled back at him. "Now, continue with what you were saying, Spock."

He cleared his throat and did as she instructed. "_Nevaeh_ do you know precisely why we are headed to the new Vulcan planet?"

She hesitated and then paused, looking back to Spock. "No...I suppose I do not," she chewed on her lip for a moment. "What happened Spock?"

He stared at her silently and then he looked away, as though he were ashamed of speaking to her about this but Nevaeh knew that was impossible. "There was a distress signal, claiming a disease is ravaging the home world and the Star Fleet has been called in to do escort, make sure everyone is properly quarantined..."

Nevaeh's mouth went dry and she reached out, placing her hand flatly against the side of his arm. "It'll be fine, you know that right?"

He looked back down to her, hoping her words were true. "I can hope you are correct...correct?"

Her lips twitched in a sad, small smile and she let her hand drop. "Yes Spock, there is nothing wrong with hoping."

"I have heard it is a dangerous thing."

Nevaeh nodded. "That's true, it can crush weaker men but you are not weak, are you Spock?"

His reaction was slow, like he didn't believe it fully and then he shook his head. "I am not weak."

She smiled fully then and began to lead him up the ramp again. "Then there is nothing to worry about. Just hope, hell you can pry if you believe in that shit. Just don't doom them straight down in your mind, that is an insult to them in so many ways."

"Your file proves you correct in the fact that you were intelligent."

Her grin broadened. "Well thank you, that means a lot coming from you Spock."

"How so?"

"Spock, you're half-Vulcan," she made him stop again. "It kind of comes with the whole package of your DNA."

"You assume through DNA."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Her lips faltered. "Well yes, it doesn't lie," she started walking again, making a point of getting onto this ship. "Words lie, but you cannot change your genetic makeup."

"You may be correct, but that would be assuming something else entirely about the persons personality and those are two different things, Nevaeh."

She pursed her lips. "I hate when other people are right. I have yet to meet someone who's personality I like."

"Perhaps I can change your mind."

Spock and Nevaeh looked up, Spock sighing in aggravation and Nevaeh looking genuinely confused. There was a man leaning against the thin door to the 'elevator' and he looked so familiar, but Nevaeh couldn't put a name to the face. He winked briefly at Spock and pushed off, approaching a very critical Nevaeh.

"Names Jame T. Kirk, I am assuming you are Nevaeh?"

"How many people have looked at my file," she asked, grumbling slightly.

He laughed. "Oh, I didn't read a file. Spock wouldn't shut up about you joining the crew for our little venture."

Nevaeh blinked and looked over to Spock, seeing him still completely indifferent. "Spock?"

He peered down at her and then sighed. "I admitted on more than one occasion that it would be an honor to work at your side. That is all, Nevaeh."

She shrugged and looked back to this Kirk guy. "Sounds legit to me, and who are you?"

He got a cocky look on his face and Nevaeh was instantly tired. "I'm the captain of this fine ship."

She blinked, not believing him. "Liar."

He shook his head. his features calming. "Nope, afraid not. After today, I am your captain. You can call me whatever you want to. The crew favorite is jackass."

"Seems to fit and I barely know you."

And the grin was back. "Maybe we can change that."

Nevaeh rolled her eyes. "Well anyway," she smiled over at Spock. "It was a pleasure meeting you, perhaps we will see each other again tonight."

Spock nodded once and watched her retreating form before he was nudged by Kirk. He looked over at his captain, who was _wiggling _his eyebrows at his half-Vulcan commander. Spock rolled his eyes. "Quiet already."

* * *

Nevaeh was escorted to her new living quarters by a pretty blonde that called herself Maria. The room wasn't drab, it wasn't large or extravagant, it was painfully plain. She shrugged the small bag from her shoulder and walked over to the bed, running her fingers across the sheets until she reached the foot of the bed and then she set her bag on the thick mattress. She unzipped it and pulled out several pieces of clothing and then she opened the drawers the dresser in front of her.

Her brain was to occupied with thoughts of who she had just met to hear the thump at her feet. She didn't realize she had dropped something until the edge of the frame stabbed into her toe and she gave a small yelp of pain. She dropped a shirt into the top drawer and crouched down for the picture. She held it in her hands gingerly for a moment before she walked over to the small bedside table. After propping it up there, Neveah finished unpacking and then burrowed under the sheets of her new bed.

She was feeling so queasy right now.

"Temporary," she whispered, eyes shut. "Temporary."

Nevaeh sighed and pushed herself out of the bed, grabbing two bottles of medication and she popped off the tops. She dished out two pills and dropped them onto her tongue, not needing water, and she tossed the bottles back onto her bed. She stretched onto her toes, arms arching back over her bed and then she smiled.

She was actually doing this! She was on a Star Fleet ship, something she had been fantasizing about for the past two years. "Time for a little exploring..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**This relationship will be very intense and almost instant. If anyone has read my other story She Has Nightmares, you will understand the direction I take in my stories but this will not be a mirror image of that story. No true copies here, that is the first story I have written and its sort of my baby. Anyway, I just wanted to say something before someone complained that Spock wouldn't act this way. That's kind of the point.**_

* * *

Spock was having a hard time sleeping.

He stared at the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head and then he sighed. Why was he not able to sleep? Perhaps it was excitement, anxiety? He wasn't sure anymore. He had been on this ship before, he had walked its halls, slept in this bed, knew the crew but, right now, he wasn't comfortable. It was like he was in a whole new environment, like he wasn't…himself. Spock sighed and pushed himself up, placing his feet flat against the floor and he stared across the room at the door. He didn't understand what was so wrong with this picture.

Something was missing.

Something was off and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Commander Spock, your presence is requested on the bridge."

The half-Vulcan in question peered up at the com speaker and sighed again. He was not ready to be on the bridge, not right now. But he stood anyway, approaching the door and exiting into the hallway. There were first-time cadets darting through the hallways, hairline shining with sweat and Spock was surprised to not hear their hearts hammering in their chests. He swayed to the right, letting a bright haired woman jog past him, a flurry of papers in her hands, and then he moved back to the center of the hallway.

"Spock!"

That voice.

He paused, waiting for her to catch up, and when she did he had to look down at her. Dr. Nevaeh Hilderse. She was 5'6", had long dark hair and the most peculiar eyes he had ever seen. They were golden, bright gold, and he would ask if she were not human had he not seen her file. He was very interested in her field of work, he had not had the chance to study nuero-science. It was one of three fields he had no specific knowledge of so it was obvious his interest in her. She could teach him, Spock was never one to pass up knowledge.

"This ship is amazing," she breathed, chest heaving high before it lowered and she urged him forward. "Come on, their looking for the both of us…" when he did not move, she obviously became nervous. "Spock?"

He blinked and began a brisk pace down the hallway, a pace she matched perfectly. "I am sorry, I have been having a difficult time concentrating since boarding the ship."

"Oh, well that's ok. You're not the only one," she hummed, hands clasped behind her back. "New environment, new faces, I'm a nervous wreck but exploring the ship helped relieve some anxiety."

"How so?"

"I got to know my surroundings a little better," she chuckled. "You should have seen me exploring the academy, took me two weeks to get everything down."

"Interesting," he murmured, not all the way listening. He paused once again, this time blocking her path and she still craned her neck to look at him. "Dr. Hild-"

"Spock," she sang. "We've already been through this, call me Nevaeh please."

He cleared his throat. "Yes…Nevaeh, I must give you a fair warning. Captain Kirk is a…well, to put it mildly, a lush."

Nevaeh let out a loud bark of laughter, her eyes crinkling at the corners and Spock raised an eyebrow to that. She reached out to touch his arm and then her face snapped to blank, her fingers shaking against the blue of his sleeve, and she pulled her hand back. Spock watched it sway at her side and then looked back to her face. She appeared to be embarrassed.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I keep forgetting Vulcans don't like to be touched."

"We are very sensitive, our skin," Spock informed her.

Nevaeh nodded. "Right," the humor was gone from her face, she looked far too sad. "Well then, let's get in there, huh? I'm sure they'll start calling for us again soon, don't wanna keep them waiting any longer."

Spock nodded and turned sharply on his heel, approaching the door. It slid opened at his proximity and all eyes turned to him and Nevaeh, who was still hanging back from Spock's presence. Kirk looked up from the arm rest he was fiddling with and he smiled when he saw Nevaeh and Spock. Was it wrong for Spock to want to hit his captain? He supposed so and it made everything seem wrong, but he just had a strong urge to do such a thing.

"Captain, we were called to the bridge," he gestured to Nevaeh and then let his arm drop, just as Nevaeh had moments before.

Kirk cleared his throat and stood, lips still twitching in the corners. "Yes, seems not many of our crew members know the lovely Ms. Nevaeh Hilderse, so I figured a little welcoming party was in order."

Nevaeh looked around. "Doesn't look like a welcoming party to me."

A tallish woman in a tight red dress approached Nevaeh, holding out a hand that Nevaeh took enthusiastically. "My name is Uhura, and we didn't want to make it a big thing. We just wanted you to get to know the basic crew, the main people you will be working with in the bridge. Of course, you'll be in the med-bay with Bones for now, right?"

Nevaeh nodded and let go of Uhura's hand, eyes running over her elegant yet sharp features. "Correct," she stared for a moment longer in silence, trying to figure where she had seen this young woman before; though in truth, Nevaeh was probably younger than she was by two or three years. "Uhura…I know that name."

"I was at the top of my class," Uhura explained, taking a step back and her eyes flickered to Spock. "Isn't that right, Spock?"

He wanted to cringe at her tone, it was warning yet light and airy. A disguise for emotions she was feeling underneath the smile on her face. Spock hesitated inwardly and then nodded. "Yes, correct."

Uhura smiled, almost smugly, at Nevaeh. Kirk stepped forward then, an eyebrow rose at what he just witnessed but he said nothing. Spock was nervous, he didn't need to pry into this. Right now. Later, he would corner somebody and get information. "Let's get this show on the road, alright," he leered at Nevaeh and she just rolled her eyes. She was going to be fun. "First things first, wanna know what it feels like to be captain, Nevaeh? You can sit in my lap."

She stared at him blankly and then chuckled. "I gotta give it to ya, you're persistent."

"Oh I'm the best," he grinned. "But seriously, you're a part of this crew for awhile, you're family."

Nevaeh's face warped into something strange and her eyes brimmed with a wetness no one seemed to notice seeing as they all began to talk amongst each other. Nevaeh reached a shaky hand up, brushing back a strand of hair from her face and she turned her back, shuffling towards a corner in the room and her shoulders shook. Spock looked to the others, trying to find a sympathetic shoulder, but something compelled him to seek her for himself.

So he did just that, approaching her with a wavering hand and then he cleared his throat. Her body tensed and she peered back at him, cheeks wet with tears and Spock grew strangely distressed. "Did the Captain say something to upset you? Are you injured?"

Her thin lips wormed into a smile and she turned to him fully, waving a hand. "No honey," she muttered. "No, it's nothing like that. I'm just…I'm so _happy _I don't know what to do with myself," she shook her head. "I guess it just turned into tears. I guess that's pretty silly, right?"

Spock looked at her curiously, brow furrowing and he cocked his head gently to the right, like a curious pup. "I do not think that is _silly_, Nevaeh. I believe it to be quite an achievement if you are joyous to the point of tears."

She chuckled. "You sure have a way with words, Spock."

His lips twitched slightly. "So I have been told."

She smiled truthfully then, looking around the room. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking back up at him. "They all act like they are an actual family."

Spock nodded, looking to the babbling group in the center of the bridge. "Yes, they do, don't they?"

"Why don't you go join them, Spock? I'm not one for real social situations. I'll worm my way in there eventually?"

Spock shook his head. "I would rather be alone right now, to be truthful but if the captain insists I be here, I must remain here."

"Gotta work on that over-formality thing you have going on," Nevaeh hummed. "It seems like you could be something…more."

Something more? He looked over at her, not fully facing her, and then turned his eyes forward. "I could say the same for you."

Silence.

She shuffled momentarily, brow furrowed as though she were uncomfortable. She looked at the back of his head, seeing him silently surveying the room as if he were a watchful parent. She felt her heart twitch. That sounded strange, but it was the best way to describe it. Nevaeh smiled and looked back to the others, seeing Jim trying to catch Uhura's hand and failing. She looked ready to cold him, just like an older sister rather than a lieutenant that he was pestering. Everyone seemed to act older than Jim. Nevaeh wished she could remember where she had heard that name before. It wasn't very familiar, but there was something in that name that had her looking up and questioning it.

"Nevaeh."

The young woman blinked and looked around, seeing a few eyes set on her, Spocks intense and questioning. Her cheeks flushed bright red. "Wh-What is it?"

"We called your name for like fifteen minutes," Jim stood from the captains chair. "You need to go to the med-bay?"

Nevaeh shook her head. "N-No," she muttered, thoroughly embarrassed. She shook her head a little and turned to the door, walking through briskly. "I'm going to lie down."

Spock stared after the retreating figure of Nevaeh and then looked to Kirk. He was staring at the door with a confused look on his face and then the buzzing began. Spock mostly heard the term _nut-job _passed through lips. Even Uhura's. Spock shook his head at her, expecting better from a student at the top of his class. She paused as she caught his stare and looked away. Uhura may have been a caring person but she could be such a _woman _sometimes. He passed through the doorway, his steps flat and solid against the floor beneath his feet and then he turned a corner.

She was sitting on the floor, back against the wall and she had her arms propped up on her bent knees. She was staring up at the ceiling, cheeks brightly flushed and as his shadow loomed over her she met Spock's eyes. "Hi," she whispered.

"You are flustered," he stated.

She smiled a little and nodded, looking back up at the ceiling. "Yeah, you can bet your ass I am," she wiped at her nose. "I have a tendency to do that sometimes. I can't handle a lot of social situations, that's why I just leave," she sighed. "It makes me look like a fool, I'm surprised I made it through any of the classes I taught."

"Teaching gives you a different perspective on social situations," Spock mused.

"Yeah, but half of those kids in that class were older than me," she chuckled, rolling her head and looking up at him. "Wanna sit down here with me?"

He shook his head. "No, I am afraid I cannot do that."

Her brow furrowed. "Why not?"

His lips twitched again. "These uniform pants do not allow much movement."

She grinned at him and then raised a hand. "I know you don't like touching people, but…could you help me up?"

He hesitated but it didn't take Spock long to make the decision to take her hand. Their fingers interlocked and Spock met her eyes, as unwavering as hers as she stood. She let go of his hand, her lips lowering into a small smile. She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head once.

"Thank you, Spock," she gestured to the hall behind them. "I think you should go back there, I might be back but who knows. Tell them all that I'm sorry about that. But I have to go to sleep, my medica…"

Her words died and her eyes shook, lips firming into a line. Spock said nothing, he didn't even raise an eyebrow to her sudden lapse of silence. He knew something was off with her from the beginning, but he did not expect her to be taking medication. For what, he couldn't ask, wouldn't dare dream of asking. But he wanted to ask her, he wanted to know why she was taking medication. It was a curious thing, for someone such as her to be doing that. But Spock supposed that was simply his mind set.

He didn't go after her this time, he just watched her go, fingers twitching at his sides**_._**

* * *

Nevaeh screamed into the pillow.

She couldn't breathe, at some point in her mind she decided she didn't want to breath, but as she pulled her head back she realized it wasn't really her choice. She panted heavily, eyes closed and hair stuck to her face by a sheen of sweat. She pushed herself back to her knees, brushing away the hair with shaky fingers and she peered at the clock. She had twenty minutes to get ready. She was amazed she had even that much time.

Nevaeh swallowed thickly and pushed herself off of the bed, slipping against the blanket on the floor. She caught herself on the edge of the bed and then continued to the bathroom. She showered as fast as possible, pulling her hair back into a bun and she dressed in a blain black dress, much like the female cadets wear, and a lab coat. She outlined her eyes in a thin layer of black and then she reached for the bottle on her nightstand. Shaking out the correct dose she knocked the pills back and capped the orange bottle again. After she stuffed her feet into plain red heels she hurried out the door, jumping out of the way of two nurses hurrying through the hallway.

Why was everyone always moving so fast around here?

Nevaeh adjusted her coat and started to the turbolift. She was joined by a young man she had seen on the bridge the previous day, or night. Everything before she fell asleep was really a blur. She stared at him through the corner of her eye for the longest time and then smiled as the doors opened. She held out a hand and he seemed to take it upon instinct, a thick smile on his face.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met," she bowed her head gently. "I saw you on the bridge yesterday, my name is Nevaeh Hilderse."

He shook her hand enthusiastically, actually causing a numb pain to shoot through her wrist. "V'yes, v'yes I know! My name is Chekov! You are zee doctor we are escorting!"

Nevaeh chuckled and dropped his hand. "Yes, you're quite excited about this, aren't you?"

He nodded, stepping with her outside of the turbolift. "Well of course! Not everyda' we getz someone as smart as zshu."

Zshu? He had such a thick Russian accent, she wondered how he got into the com network. "What about Commander Spock?"

"Oh, he's smart," Chekov shook his head. "But chu are ranked number two, he is numba three."

That made Nevaeh smile. She was almost smarter than a Vulcan – er, half-Vulcan. "Yeah, I told him that. He didn't look really happy about it. He looked nervous."

"Probably was."

They both passed at the end of the hallway, smiling at each other after they peered down the opposite turns. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Chekov."

He grinned. Did he ever stop? "It's was a pleasure to meet chu as well, Dr. Hilderse!"

She chuckled as he hurried down the hallway. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and started down the correct hallway, looking up occasionally when she heard talking. What was she looking for? A voice, she was looking for a voice she wanted to hear more than anything right now. It was strangely reassuring, strong and unwavering. She paused at the med-bay door, watching it open and then she smiled her way into the room.

She and Leonard McCoy were old acquaintances, Bones having studied under her briefly in the academy and before that she had met him in the occasional medical seminar, before his wife took everything. She was there for that too, if only to show her condolences.

"Hey, Nevaeh," Bones nodded once and then grit his teeth at a nurse that brushed past him. "Watch where you're going," he snapped. He recovered and smoothed his hands down his front, gesturing for Nevaeh to follow him towards the back of the room. "No one on this ship has manners."

She chuckled as they entered a small room. Two chairs were sat in the corner, a small fridge and other miscellaneous items spread through the room. They sat in their own respective chairs and Nevaeh smiled warmly at him. "At least I have a familiar face aboard this ship."

"You and Commander Spock seemed friendly enough," he muttered.

Nevaeh raised a hand, face placid. "Let's not talk about Spock right now, alright," he noticed the wavering tone of her voice but said nothing. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment and then clasped her hands in her lap, opening her eyes again. "How do you fair on the ship?"

Bones huffed in frustration, leaning heavily on the right arm rest of the chair. "Everything is aggravating. Fast moving people in their twenties, Kirk never shuts the hell up, Spock is a pain in the ass and don't even get me started on the security around here. They wouldn't know their asshole from a hole in the ground."

Nevaeh let out a bark of laughter. "I can see that. The cadets are rather aggravating. I have almost been run over at least three times."

Bones huffed again, lower this time. "Yeah, seems about right."

Nevaeh cleared her throat a little. "How long are we going to be on here before we get to Vulcan?"

"Three days at this speed," Bones stood. "Wanna go see what I've been working on since I woke up?"

Nevaeh grinned and jumped to her feet, shaking her head fiercely. "Oh please!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sexually charged chapter, just a warning.**_

* * *

_His hand crept up her thigh, her hands braced behind her on the cold metal of the examination table. His thumb curled over the edge of her uniform, pushing the hem higher up her thighs, his own worming between hers. She hooked her thighs tightly around his waist, heels digging into his ass as she threw her right arm around his neck, fingers tightening in the back of his shirt and she pushed her lips against his feverishly. _

_Her body was on fire, a live wire of circuits exposed to water, ready to burst into flames at any given moment._

* * *

"Hilderse!"

Nevaeh snapped out of her reverie, looking up to Bones with a lost look on her face. "H-Hey Bones," it took her a moment to process what had just happened and her cheeks flushed. She shook the right sleeve of her lab coat back, glancing at her watch and she muttered a curse under her breath. "Bones, why didn't you –"

"Don't even say that because I've been sitting here for the past twenty minutes trying to snap you out of your day dreams but you wouldn't. Just kept staring at the damn wall."

Nevaeh looked up at him with a small frown. "Sorry," she muttered. "I was supposed to be gone twelve minutes ago."

Spock.

The whole damn problem was caused by the man of her fantasies. He had come in here, demanding that she tutor him on Neurology, on the areas he did not know. And she, like an idiot, had agreed to take him on as an apprentice until they reached Vulcan, which would be within the next three days. He had proven two things to her in his brief moment in the lunchroom: 1, he wasn't as knowledgeable as he put off and 2, Nevaeh's medication was beginning to not work.

It happened every so often, no real big deal for her, but aboard this ship, with him so close, and it was becoming a big deal. She needed her dose upped, or she just might do things she regretted. But she couldn't have that fixed until they were back on earth. That would most likely not happen for the next two or three weeks. So Nevaeh was going to be a simple slave to her emotions, a very _dangerous _slave to her emotions.

She would have to talk to Bones about it, but right now she had to get to the lab Spock had given her instructions to. They wouldn't be alone for the most part, she had to get him to put that in words. She didn't want to do what she wanted to do with him and people around would help her keep her composure.

"Know your way," Bones questioned, following her out into the hallway.

Nevaeh smiled and held up the napkin with neat details scrawled across it. "He gave me a very detailed map."

"Wanted to make sure you were there," Bones grumbled.

"Jealous?"

"Concerned."

Her body froze, brow furrowing. "Why are you concerned?"

Bones shook his head. "Don't know, just know I am worried about you," he hesitated in his turn towards his own direction, pointing at her. "Watch yourself, ok?"

She couldn't ask what he meant by that before he was gone, walking briskly down the hallway. Nevaeh stood there, still holding the napkin in the air, and then she grit her teeth and turned her own way. What did he mean, watch yourself? Spock wouldn't do anything to her, plus they wouldn't be alone. Or did he mean for her to simply _watch herself_. Maybe he was noticing her medication wearing off, that would explain her strange tendencies, her informal attitude around Kirk, her panic attack during the little meeting party, her loss of concentration in the middle of lunch. Bones knew about her medication, knew it wore off sometimes, and he was telling her to watch what she would do, not what Spock would do.

Nevaeh could do that, she could control herself.

She hoped anyway.

That fantasy wasn't making things easy on her.

* * *

Spock paced fiercely in the far corner of the lab, out of sight of the interns and cadets laughing over one male cadet's pranks. He paused when he heard the door hiss open, hearing a brief click of heels and then they stopped.

"What are you all doing," her voice cut through the humor in the air.

"We were just…we didn't have an-"

"This is a laboratory, not a play house. Either get back to work or I will have you on a temporary leave and your superiors will hear about this and you will be demoted to the Star Fleet base. Trust me, it is more fun in the academy than it is on that base."

The room was filled with the squeak of stools against the floor and faint grumbles as her heels moved closer to his position. He has frozen against the edge of the counter, seeing her coat through the shelves lined with clear beakers and canisters. As she comes fully into view, she looks haggard, worn and on edge. She sets a bag down on a stool, throwing the napkin he had previously written on into the satchel. She places both hands flat against it and looked up at him, smiling.

"Sorry I was so late…I got a little distracted in the lunch room."

He watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and moved closer without her notice; she was too busy finding a pair of gloves. "I presume are looking for the gloves that are in the bottom drawer to your left."

She looked up at him through the curtain of her hair, a cheeky grin coming onto her face, and she followed his instructions. "You're just as useful as the instruction PADDs around here," the gloves snapped around her wrists and she flexed her fingers, working the plastic. "That right there is just a habit of mine, we won't need gloves, maybe, but I feel better with them there."

Spock nodded slowly, watching her long fingers curl in on themselves. Everything was long on her. Her eyelashes, her hair, her torso, he legs, her fingers, her face. She was a magnificent specimen, he wondered briefly if her mind was as long, as full of wonder as her appearance.

It did not take him long to realize she was speaking to him. He blinked a few times, making her giggle. "What is so funny?"

She giggled again at his snooty tone. "You look totally different when you zone out, when your face relaxes. You look a lot younger and it's kind of cute."

Cute? Had she just called him _cute_? She was indeed mad. There was nothing cute about him. "May we please go along with this study?"

Nevaeh smiled warmly then. "Sure."

As she procured a few sample vials for him to exam, Spock could not resist to prod her with questions. "What caused your distraction in the lunchroom?"

She looked over at him as she adjusted a microscope, her tongue gnashed between her molars on either side. "Oh um," her cheeks flushed at the mere thought of what she had been distracted with. "Just a little…problem, nothing to worry about."

"I never said I was worried."

"And I never said that you did say that," she pointed out. "Let's just study the brain, shall we?"

* * *

She tossed and turned, sheets too tight around her body, the sweat making them stick. As her eyes opened, Nevaeh was regretting coming aboard this ship. First the problem with Spock, now she wasn't able to make it a full night without waking up because she was pouring sweat. Something had to happen, this problem really needed to be fixed. The only way to fix her inability to sleep meant she had to do something she _really _did not want to do.

Nevaeh shook her head and forced herself from the bed, opening her door. She looked down the hallways, hearing some talking followed by boot clicks and saw Uhura coming down the hallway, eyes focused on a slip of paper in her hand. Nevaeh grumbled and pulled herself into her room again, her door barely closed before Uhura passed. The tall mocha woman paused, staring at the door with a furrowed brow and then she shook her head and continued walking. Nevaeh counted to twenty before she opened the door again, hastily dragging her fingers through her hair before she started jogging down the hallway.

Had to get to the lunchroom. If she wasn't going to sleep anymore – fear of more nightmares – she was just going to pump herself full of caffeine and get to work in the lab. She needed to go over those scans, needed to see what was really wrong there. If Bones was right, which he most likely was, this person wouldn't last very long. It could be a tumor, the scan performed wouldn't have a tumor show. It was just for testing the nerves, so they must have nerve damage. They must have been having problems, maybe even fibromyalgia. But why scan the brain? The one that performed it must not have known what they were doing.

Nevaeh smiled at a half-asleep cadet that was shuffling from the lunchroom. He gave her a nearly mute grunt and turned right. Nevaeh approached the bar, preparing herself a small cup of coffee before she sat at a table in the corner, pouring more than a few sugar packets into the swirling brown mix.

"Have some coffee with your sugar."

"That is a horrible joke," Nevaeh said matter-of-factly, but she smiled up at Kirk nonetheless. "Care to join me?"

He tipped an invisible hat and plunked down in front of her, a small plate of food in his hand. "Nightmares?"

She tensed. "How did you know?"

He shrugged a little, swallowing a mouthful of some strange mush. "I have them to," he muttered, eyes flickering around her face. "Know someone that's too afraid to go to sleep, know what they look like and you look worse than I ever have."

She let him take a few more bites of his food in before she questioned him. "That why you're up?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm the Captain, I have orderly things I have to do."

Nevaeh nodded. "I guess I'll wait for you to leave before I go."

"What you have to do?"

Nevaeh sighed and drank from her coffee. "I have brain scans to go over. I'm on this ship for a reason, you are kind of like my taxi to Vulcan."

"Who you checkin on Vulcan?"

"Don't know, just got a request I be on the ship when you were heading towards their coordinates and that they needed my help. Don't even know who I'm checking on."

He hesitated, thinking with a furrowed brow and he pointed at her with his spoon. "You said you had scans."

"But they aren't labeled. Apparently whoever sent for me didn't want this problem truly known."

"But you're throwing this information around willingly."

"Because I'm the doctor," she said lowly. "I can do whatever the hell I want to as long as I am not compromising the situation and I don't think I am. It's not like I'm giving out personal information, I don't have any to give."

Kirk nodded. "Guess that's true," he stared at her for a moment. "You know, you can go on without waiting for me. I'm gonna be here for awhile."

Nevaeh smiled gently. "It's almost three in the morning. I have all the time in the world."

"But that's just on earth, we're in space."

"Shut up and eat your mush."

* * *

Nevaeh leaned back in her chair, right leg crossed over the left and she held a hand over her mouth, brow furrowed as she analyzed the light show in front of her. Her eyes darted, reflecting a stray pattern and then she pressed down on the button she had on a small remote. The image changed, flipping to a new panel of lights. They should have done an x-ray. The more Nevaeh thought about this, they had to have simply thought it just went to the nerves, nothing else. She would have to talk to whoever took these scans. She had to see the dipshit that made such a rookie mistake.

She stood slowly, approaching the screen and she hit pause, watching the lights freeze. She stared a moment longer and then hit play again, watching the lights zoom again. She followed one with her finger, watching it complete the circuit before a new channel started.

"You are dressed entirely too inappropriate."

Nevaeh looked over at the door, seeing Spock standing there. "I was supposed to be in here alone," she quipped. "What are you doing in here?"

He didn't answer her, he simply entered the room, eyes fixated on the scan in front of her. He raised his right hand, one long finger gesturing vaguely to the scans lighting up the room. "This is the reason you are headed to Vulcan."

She nodded slowly, brow furrowed as she watched him. Damn, he was a fascinating creature. What she wouldn't give to study that brain of his. She wandered how many connections it made, what knowledge it held.

"Yeah, called in by a member of the council."

He looked down at her harshly, gauging her reaction, her truth, and then he began to run scenarios through his head. Who on the council could possibly be ill in such a way? He briefly prayed it was not a member of his family and then turned his back to Nevaeh. He sat in the chair she had been in moments ago, raising an eyebrow at her silhouette, the subtle brush of cloth against her thighs as air came in from the ducts. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, jaw grinding teeth against teeth, calcium flaking in her mouth undetected.

"You are a deeply confounding and illogical creature," Spock stated, ever blunt. "I am not pleased with your presence aboard this ship."

"I'm not pleased with your attitude," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Why don't you just leave me alone if you don't like me?"

"Did I say did not like you?"

"You said you weren't pleased with me, same thing."

"On the contrary, no, it is not the same thing," a flicker of agitation went through his eyes at having to stand again; his ankles were aching today. "I am not pleased with you aboard this ship as you are distracting, physically, mentally and morally."

"I don't understand," she watched him begin to circle her, feeling like a gazelle in the lion's den. "Are you trying to insult me or sleep with me?"

He grunted, stopping in front of her for a moment. "Charming."

Nevaeh was trembling slightly, her dreams coming back on her at his smell. Cold. But he wasn't cold, he was incredibly hot, in more ways than one. And Nevaeh forgot to take her medication when she woke up. Her face twisted into a cringe at the stupidity and licked her lips, eyes opening again.

"There you go with those mixed signals again."

He shook his head slightly, making another full loop around her trembling frame before stopping at her back, left hand placed firmly against the small of her back. Her body trembled fiercely. "What is the medication for," he murmured into her ear, thumb moving slowly with the satin on her nightgown.

The one time she doesn't wear pants…

She swallowed, wetting her lips. "Don't worry about it," she whispers.

He tsked slightly in her ear, hand moving to the bottom of her ribcage. "What is it for?"

"I said don't worry about it."

"I can tell security to apprehend you, take you in under suspicion of operating with an illness that can cause harm to the Vulcan you are to operate on. Would you like that?"

"You're threatening me," her voice was shaky.

He nodded, though she couldn't see, and he moved his hand further up, fingers waving gently against her ribs. "I am," his fingertips danced dangerously close to tender flesh and Nevaeh closed her eyes. "Now, tell me, what is the medication for?"

She hesitated again, her body twisting slightly as his fingers snaked across the underside of her right breast. "Bi-polar," she choked on her words. "Delusional schizophrenia. They even me out, make me, me."

"You can't be two separate things," his lips were close to her ear, his mind warring with his body on what he was doing with his hand. "Which is the real you? I would like to meet that Nevaeh."

"No you wouldn't," her words were bitter, her eyes opening, but she didn't move. "You don't want to meet her."

"And why is that, may I ask," his nose pressed into her hair, his right hand firming around her breast before he loosened his grip. "Is she dangerous?"

"Yes."

The words were so firm, so concrete, that Spock paused, rethinking this encounter. His eyes flickered against her hair, where his hand was, how her fists were clenched and her jaw was yet again grinding teeth against teeth. He didn't realize his fault, truly, he was simply interrogating a potentially dangerous crew member. Her disorders gave her tendencies to go off her metaphorical rocker, make her dangerous as she just said.

He pulled his hand away, her body trembling again before she turned halfway around to him. She looked up at him from under her lashes, lids fluttering slowly before she turned fully, left hand trailing flatly up his chest. He showed no reaction, even when her fingers touched his skin. It was strange, the feeling, but he kept it inside. He didn't need her to know she had any effect on him. And he knew what effect he had on her, it was not one of discomfort. Her lips twitched around a potential smile and she let her hand fall from his chin, holding onto his shoulder and she pushed herself up to her toes.

Her lips pressed against his hesitantly, but after she got the hand of it her kiss was more forceful. And Spock would be a liar if he said it didn't please him. He closed his eyes, parting his lips slightly and he placed a hand against her sharp left hip. He could get used to the feeling of her nightgown against his hand.

She pulled back abruptly, eyes staying closed a moment after his had opened. When she opened them, her eyes were clouded, dark, and she grabbed his hand roughly, dragging him towards the door. If he wanted to stop, he could have stopped her so easily.

* * *

_**I figured this chapter was long enough to stop there, and there will be plenty of dirty in the next chapter. Two very sexually charged chapters thanks to my horrible mind.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mature sexual content, brief descriptions of sexual violence and abuse, you have been warned. This will be the last chapter like this for a long time. I did warn that this story would be fast paced and intense. At least, for a little while.**_

* * *

His back hit the door before it opened, and as it slid, he almost fell to her floor. She was on top of him her skin becoming feverish against his already elevated temperature. Her hands were tugging at his shirt, his hands already had her dress over her head before the door was fully shut. The fabric hit the floor silently as she pushed him to the bed. He lifted his arms, letting her pull his shirt away and her lips were against his chest, against his bicep, as her hand fumbled with his belt.

She lifted her lips from his skin as soon as the buckle was undone, pressed against his own lips in a millisecond before she pulled away again. His hands clasped her hips firmly, pulling her awkwardly onto his lap and she let out a shuddery moan as his lips were against her throat. She lifted shaky arms up and wrapped them around his neck, groaning and moaning as she let her head dangle, giving him full access to her throat.

"Swore I wouldn't do this shit again," she managed between a grunt of ticklish pleasure.

"You've done this before," he dug his teeth into her throat.

Her back hiked in pleasure and she almost fell backwards, but he kept an arm firmly around her waist. "Twice, when I couldn't afford my medication. Three dollars off and they don't just hand that out to you, even if they know you. So I had to go without it and attacked a man I worked with. Best five minutes of that month.

He actually chuckled against her and that caused her to whimper, the feeling vibrating in the spot she wanted him to touch most. He could feel how hot she was against his own pelvis and his right hand slipped between them, the heel of his hand digging against her underwear. She let out a hasp of a moan, head rolling around on her shoulders before she let it drop to his own shoulder. He tested the waters, forcing his hand against her again and she whimpered.

"Spock," her voice almost sounded like she was crying. "Spock please."

It was a plea from a desperate woman who was inches away from what could stop this, what could make it all right. Her medication was an arm length away, but she just stared at them through her hair. Her eyes fluttered closed as he slipped a finger around the band of her underwear, digging knuckle deep into her honey pot. She whimpered again, rocking her hips against him hand as he slid another finger into her, half lidded eyes pulling back to see her face. She was in absolute bliss right now, she hadn't had sex with anyone in over two years. Your own hand only got you so far, Spocks hand was doing just fine.

Nevaeh let her head fall back, jaw slack as he began to start a slow pace, face placid as he watched hers twitch and listened to sighs come from between her lips. Oh, it was over now. If she dared think of stopping him, if anyone stopped him, she simply would not let him go. No, his fingers moved in far too many ways she was unfamiliar with, he would have to stay to this.

Nevaeh would have this prize, even if she had to fight for it.

She braced her hands against his shoulders, eyes wide and desperate. "You have to fuck me, Spock," her words were shaky. "You have to fuck me now."

He twisted his hand to the right, fingers stretching further and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her body trembled and she turned to goo in his hands again. Her walls clenched rhythmically around his fingers, trying to draw him in but it was no use.

He pulled his hand from her depths, reaching up and he rubbed a glistening trail across her bottom lip. Her tongue came out, eagerly running over the trail and her eyes locked with his. She was far more pleasing to look at in such a position. As she rocked her hips more steadily, trying to gain some sort of friction between her legs, Spock twisted them around, her back connecting softly against the sheets before she understood. He hovered above her, pants sliding with his boots to the floor before his lips were attached to her throat, teeth nipping at her lobe in a quick rush.

Her arms stretched across his back, her legs wrapping around his hips and she tried to rub herself against him, but he made it difficult with his position. Her lips ghosted against his left ear and he closed his eyes. Everything about her felt…violent. She whimpered and tried to catch him with her hips, but he stopped her, hand sliding up her sternum and chest, fingers tight around her throat. Spock opened his eyes and found she was only slightly scared, eyes conveying the truth while her face remained placid.

"Sp-"

"No," he muttered, cocking his head to the right. "Quiet, I have had enough of your begging."

She still tried to pull his hips against hers, a faint tear sliding across her temple when she got no release. Did he know what he was doing to her? Her eyes wandered briefly to her medicine, but then they riveted back to Spocks placid face. She had to admit, Spock was terrifying. She couldn't predict what he was going to do next and that was hard for Nevaeh to deal with. She didn't know what to do.

But she wasn't going to stop him.

"Actually," he murmured, rocking his hips against hers and causing another low moan to come from her lips. "I hate it when you even speak," he tested the water, sliding halfway into her before he pulled away, leaving her whining for more. "You never shut up, it is rather annoying."

He thrust into her forcefully, dragging a loud cry from her lips; he wandered if anyone could hear them and found he didn't care. He slid out of her and then thrust back into her, making stars light behind her eyelids as she rocked her head back and forth. Her skin chaffed against his hold on her throat but it didn't take much to ignore that. It wasn't the first time she had been almost choked, he just seemed to be keeping her quiet.

"Fuck," it came through strangled lips and he tightened his hold.

"Foul language," he grit his teeth and thrust into her sharply.

A twinge of pain shot through her pelvis each time his hips connected with hers, drawing more and more pleasure from her gut and she couldn't help the gasps that were pulled from her lips. Her chest arched against, trying to touch as much of him as possible as she stretched from the inside out, over and over again. It wasn't the best sex she had ever had, but it was damn good. His hands seemed to be the best part of the whole show, she wandered what his mouth tasted like.

"S-Spock," she whimpered, arms stretching through the sheets to tangle them in her fingers.

"Quiet," he hissed, eyes closed tightly as his thrusts quickened, getting sloppy. "Just…quiet."

He did not need to speak, his voice was shaky and mangled by the pleasure clouding his thoughts. He didn't want to think. Didn't want to do anything but revel in this feeling before they parted. It was far more amazing than most things he had indulged in, a welcome surprise to the rather dull and drab morning. He grit his teeth as her walls almost collapsed around him, making everything seem more than what it was and she took him over the edge with her.

Her body trembled beneath his, lips parted heavily but she uttered no sound. Her fingers stretched, legs tensed in a way that felt like a cramp was starting in the back of her right thigh. Her eyes opened with a strange shine to her eyes and she all but went limp under him. She was tired and hungry now, but her body still twitched with pleasure. He was still above her, head bowed into her throat as his hips ceased. She couldn't say she was happy for the friction to stop.

His grip around her throat loosened and Nevaeh sighed an airy sigh, reaching up and wrapping her arms as far as she could around his back. He didn't reject the touch and for that, she was grateful for. She wanted to touch every part of him he could, even if that meant holding him. He didn't seem to mind it, the way his body relaxed after a moment, he seemed to give up.

"You are mine now," her words were far more firm than usual.

"You h-"

"You are mine," the nails of her right hand dug into his back slightly. "You don't understand what I am like right now…you are mine, and you will always _be_ mine. Do you understand?"

Who the hell did she thinks he was? He lifted up, looking at her with a foul look on his face. But…he couldn't find himself protesting, in his mind at least. "I am not yours," he muttered. "_You _are _mine_. There will be no further discussion on the matter."

"Is that your dirty talk? Because I think it's a little rusty."

"Quiet," he murmured, peeling himself away from her.

Nevaeh didn't want to admit that she felt rather empty, in more ways than one, as he pulled away from her. She watched him stand, watched the smooth slope of his back and the two dimples at the bottom of his spine. She didn't move, just laid there like a good submissive doll, mind wandering between dragging him back into bed and taking the medication that would stop all of the voices running through her head.

His eyes ran around her room, approving of how neat it was and then he gathered his clothes. She watched the blue shirt sliding across his torso, felt his eyes lingering on her before she even looked up; when she did, he looked away, frozen in place. She licked her lips, rolling onto her side.

"Let's do this again sometime."

He was silent for a moment. "You are mine," he repeated. "No one else is allowed to touch besides me, correct?"

"Are Vulcans as possessive as you?"

"I am not full blooded," he raised his chin a little higher.

She hummed for a moment, tangling her fingers in the sheets. "So that's the human in you? Can't say it doesn't fit."

"No one is to know of this."

"Gotcha," her heart shriveled a little and she reached over for her medication. "I'll stalk ya later."

All sense of professionalism had left her tone, she was joyous and carefree. He hoped the woman he had read about would come back, that was who he was sadly infatuated with. He wondered briefly if she felt the same way, and then remembered she was not on the medication that kept her from doing things like this. He looked down at the bottle as she set it back in its place on the nightstand.

He hated how his skin jumped at her contact.

Her arms wrapped around him, head resting on the gently slope of his back. "This is as tender as I am going to get, I can just feel it," she muttered into the fabric of his shirt. "So just let me soak it up for a moment."

He could do that. He could do that, just for her.

Before he had to peel himself away from her, before he had to bruise her lips with his own, before he had to leave her naked in her room. Nevaeh smiled sickly, eyes half lidded, as Uhura passed her door, headed for her own room. Uhura's eyes widened at the sight of her scarred doctor and then she noticed Spock walking ahead of her.

It didn't take her long to put the pieces together. Her eyes faintly watered and she brushed past Spock, wanting to get to her room so she could deny everything. All the while Nevaeh grinned and giggled, feeling the drugs slowly wearing on her.

This was gonna be fun.


End file.
